


Gingerbread

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2015 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, F/F, Femslash, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homecoming is sweet in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of the Advent Calendar Drabbles for 2015. Today's prompt is from darkelfraya, who said the pairing was of my choosing. I've never written femmeslash before, so I thought I'd give myself the extra challenge. 
> 
> ~~Keeping the pairing a secret for starts, just for the element of surprise. :)~~ And the surprise worked! That was fun.

 

She knew the moment she opened the door and stepped inside to let the warm, rich scent wrap around her like a cashmere pashmina, soft and luxurious, the sort of thing she’d want to bury her nose in, and breathe deeply while the threads tickled her ears.

 

“I’m home,” she called out, dropping her keys in the blue glass bowl, where they tinkled and skidded until they rested at the bottom.  The hall was delightfully warm; her exterior layers were cold and slightly damp with the mist that hung low over London in December, and she took her time unwinding her scarf, slipping the buttons out of her coat, hanging it all on the hooks by the door.

 

She waited until she was just inside the lounge before slipping off her shoes, lest she step on any stray damp spots by the door in her stocking feet.  The carpet was soft and warm as she padded across to the kitchen, where the scents were the strongest. 

 

Deep and dark with molasses and sugar, sweet and spicy with cloves and cinnamon, luscious and moist and she could almost _taste_ it, melting on her tongue.

 

The kitchen smelled utterly divine. 

 

It was empty.

 

“Hmm,” she said, looking around as her smile spread slow.  “Where _are_ you hiding, pet?”

 

But as before, there was no answer.

 

The oven was still warm; there were crumbs on the counter, and a knife slightly cloudy with use lying in the sink.  She smiled – _the game’s afoot_ , she thought, delighted, and went searching.

 

It didn’t take long – there weren’t many places to look, after all.  The dining room? Obvious.  The downstairs loo and laundry? Impractical!

 

Up the winding stairs, to the loft, with the large circular window that overlooked the backyard garden.  Around the thin Japanese paper partition that allowed the smallest measure of privacy, and then there – in the bedroom –

 

“You found me,” said Molly, pleased, from where she lay on the bed, naked and spread-eagled, with the slices of warm gingerbread on her deliciously flat stomach.

 

Irene traced one hand down the side of her face, over the buttons that closed her suit coat.  “I did,” she purred.  “Might I have my reward?”

 

Molly lifted her arms above her head, pulling her breasts taut to the sky, and curled her toes as she gently bent her knees.  “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
